Under The Weeping Sky
by Mingloss.93
Summary: Karena Yoongi...Jimin memilih untuk tidak pernah memiliki seseorang lagi untuk hidup dalam hatinya. Karena Yoongi mencintai hujan...dan Jimin membenci hujan... MINYOON • TAEGI • BTS • Park Jimin • Min Yoongi • Kim Taehyung
1. 1st Meet

Percayakah kau? pada langit yang memiliki perasaan paling jujur diantara sejuta perasaan yang hinggap pada hati-hati setiap manusia yang setidaknya dapat dikatakan masih memiliki hati. Langit akan menangis kala mendung tak lagi kuat menampung beratnya beban yang dimilikinya, namun langit akan kembali tersenyum dengan begitu cantiknya kala mentari kembali menyembul dari balik kesedihan langit dan mendungnya awan hujan. Senyum cantik itu biasa disebut pelangi.

Namun apakah setiap orang dapat memiliki perasaan yang jujur layaknya langit dengan segenap hujan dan mentari yang dimiliknya? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak, kau tak dapat menyamakan langit dengan perasaanmu sendiri, katakanlah bahwa langit jelas lebih besar dibandingkan dengan perasaan dan hatimu sendiri. Hati kecilmu mana mungkin cukup untuk menyimpan segala kesedihan yang dimiliki langit.

Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa semua ini adil bagi kau dan langit? Langit tidak akan kuat untuk tetap berdiri, bertahan disana jika hati yang ia miliki hanya sebatas milikmu, juga milikku. Sebaliknya, manusia akan begitu sombong jika saja hati yang ia miliki sebesar langit.

Oke lupakan tentang langit, akuilah bahwa kau tak akan pernah mampu untuk mempelajari langit dengan sejuta perasaan dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Mari kita menelisik lebih dalam tentang sesuatu yang berada jauh dibawah langit.

Pukul sembilan malam, waktu yang menyenangkan bagi para pekerja maupun pelajar untuk memanjakan tubuhnya dengan berbaring diatas kasur nan nyaman. Siapa pula yang tidak tergoda untuk beristirahat setelah satu hari lagi melewati hari yang melelahkan itu? Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang pemuda berperawakan tegap pada segelas kecil Vodka dihadapannya. Tangannya terus memutar-mutar gelas kecil itu seolah tak ingin menenggaknya. Tidak, bukan berarti ia tidak menenggaknya, itu merupakan gelas kelima yang ia akan tenggak melewati kerongkongannya. Ia bukan pemuda yang lemah, yang akan mabuk hanya dengan satu botol Gin atau vodka. Hanya saja fakta bahwa ia mengemudi membuatnya memilih untuk tetap dalam batas kesadaran yang normal.

Ia mengembuskan napas kasar untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, kemudian dengan cepat menenggak minuman ditangannya dalam sekali teguk hanya untuk menemukan gelas ditangannya kosong kembali. Tangannya menggenggam erat gelas yang semakin lama semakin retak hingga pada saat ia mengumpulkan seluruh emosinya pada tangan itu, suara nyaring pecahan gelas beling terdengar oleh beberapa orang disekitarnya. Hanya beberapa, sisanya tetap pada posisi masing-masing, tetap menikmati musik kencang yang berdentang memekakan telinga.

"Tuan anda tidak apa-apa?". Panik seorang bartender menghampiri pria yang masih menggeram menahan emosinya. Hingga saat bartender itu membalutkan kainnya pada telapak tangan si pria, ia bangkit berdiri.

"Ambil kembaliannya". Ujarnya dengan intonasi yang begitu dingin setelah mengeluarkan selembar uang ke hadapan si bartender, kemudian berjalan pergi seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi pada salah satu tangannya.

Setelah membuat keributan kecil di bar, ia membuat keributan kecil lainnya dijalan yang ia lewati bersama mobilnya. Mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata kecepatan normal membuat jalan malam itu terdengar ramai oleh sahutan klakson yang terlihat sama sekali tak mengganggunya. Ia terus memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi melintasi jalan raya malam itu. Tanpa menghiraukan telapak tangannya yang seharusnya terasa nyeri pada keadaan normal.

"Jimin kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku...!". Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 20-an menarik lengan pria didepannya yang kemudian ditepis dengan kasar oleh sipemilik lengan tersebut.

"Pergilah jalang! Nikmati malam panasmu bersama dengan pria itu! Pria yang sama jalangnya denganmu!". Hardik pemuda itu melanjutkan jalannya.

"Jimin aku bisa menjelaskan semua_"

"APA YANG KAU INGIN JELASKAN DENGAN FAKTA BAHWA KAU BERGUMUL DENGAN PRIA ITU DIDALAM KAMARMU IM YOONA!!?". Teriakan pemuda itu membuat gadis didepannya terdiam seribu bahasa, hanya suara isak tangis yang mengiringi teriakan selanjutnya.

"KAU PIKIR AKU CUKUP BODOH UNTUK MEMBUANG WAKTUKU YANG BERHARGA HANYA UNTUK MENDENGAR PENJELASANMU YANG SEPENUHNYA ADALAH KEBOHONGAN??_".

"Cih...aku tidak sebodoh itu. Mintalah pria itu untuk menghiburmu!" Ujarnya sarkas kemudian berlalu meninggalkan gadis yang nyatanya sama kacaunya dengan dirinya.

Pria itu-Jimin-memijat pelan keningnya, mengingat kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi membuat kepalanya sedikit pening, ditambah dengan beberapa gelas alkohol yang sepertinya tidak membantu sama sekali malam itu. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa gadis yang selama ini ia puja dengan kecantikan dan kebaikannya malah mengkhianatinya dengan begitu mudah, segala pemikiran itu membuat kepalanya semakin pening hingga ia tak sadar bahwa sebuah motor tiba-tiba melintas dihadapannya.

"Astaga..!" dengan cepat ia menginjak rem dikakinya hingga membuat mobilnya berhenti mendadak, sedikit nyeri merayapi telapak tangannya yang masih terluka ditambah dengan beban menahan tubuhnya.

"Aish...sial!" Umpatnya kemudian segera keluar menghampiri motor yang terjatuh didepannya. Seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil tampak meringis memegangi sikunya.

"Apa kau buta huh?!" Bentak Jimin ketika menemukan lelaki itu perlahan berdiri ditempatnya.

"_ kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika aku benar-benar menabrakmu? Kau sungguh hanya akan menjadi beban dihidupku, itupun jika kau hanya terluka! Ah aku tahu, kau sengaja bukan melakukannya agar kau bisa meminta ganti rugi sebanyak yang kau inginkan?" Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada angkuh.

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA DIRIMU!?..._"Sahut lelaki bertubuh kecil dihadapan Jimin berteriak marah.

"KAU PIKIR AKU SERENDAH ITU HANYA UNTUK MENDAPATKAN UANG? DASAR NAMJA TIDAK TAHU DIRI. SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMINTA MAAF!"

"Meminta maaf?" Jimin terkekeh ringan.

"kenapa juga aku harus meminta maaf?" sambungnya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Jelas kau yang seenaknya melewati mobilku yang sedang berjalan lurus_"

"KAU SUNGGUH ANGKUH HINGGA KAU TIDAK MAU MENGAKUI BAHWA KAU MENEROBOS LAMPU MERAH BEGITU SAJA!? LALU KAU SALAHKAN AKU DENGAN MENGATAKAN BAHWA AKU MELAKUKAN ITU HANYA UNTUK UANG YANG ITUPUN HANYA AKAN AKU DAPATKAN JIKA AKU SELAMAT! LALU BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU BENAR-BENAR MATI HUH!?" Astaga telinga Jimin begitu sakit sekarang, ia rasa ia harus memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter setelah ini. Jimin menoleh pada sebuah lampu merah didekatnya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu jika Jiminlah yang bersalah disini dengan menerobos lampu merah. Jimin mengembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Lalu apa maumu?..." Tanya Jimin melunak. Namun yang ditanya malah sibuk dengan motornya yang baru Jimin sadari bahwa lelaki dihadapanya adalah seorang pengantar dari sebuah restoran ayam.

"Begini saja, berapa uang yang kau butuhkan?" Lanjut Jimin mencoba mencari jalan keluar, dan hal itu membuat lelaki didepannya menoleh geram kearah Jimin.

"Kau pikir orang macam apa aku yang bisa dibayar sesuka hatimu dengan uang? Apa yang ada didalam kepalamu hanya ada uang uang dan uang? Cih, dasar orang kaya sombong!" Ujarnya sarkas lalu kembali merapikan kotak ayamnya yang sempat berhamburan.

"Dasar orang tidak tahu diri! anggap saja uang ini sebagai uang ganti rugi atas ayam-ayammu itu!" Bentak Jimin menarik paksa sebelah tangan lelaki didepannya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang yang ia pikir sangat cukup untuk mengganti kerugian tersebut, kemudian berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

"Yak! Ya!...jangan kabur kau! Yak!" namun sia-sia, Jimin segera pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan mobilnya mengingat Jalan menjadi cukup macet oleh ulahnya.

"Aish...dasar bantet!!" Umpatnya kemudian melengang pergi dengan motornya.

"Aish...bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut!" Ujar lelaki berkulit pucat itu memarahi adiknya yang sedang mengobati luka goresan pada siku hyungnya.

"Ini sudah lembut kau saja yang berlebihan, dasar lemah". Pletak. "Yak! Yoongi hyung kenapa kau malah memukulku!" Protes lelaki yang lebih muda mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekejaman hyungnya.

"Kau bilang aku lemah? Huh sekarang rasakan pukulanku anak nakal!"

"Aku bahkan sedang mengobatimu, kau malah memukulku, kenapa tak kau pukul saja 'namja bantet' yang hampir saja menabrakmu...apa kau punya nyali untuk itu?" Gumam lelaki yang lebih muda mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut.

"Min Taehyung kau sama sekali tak cocok dengan wajah seperti itu." Ujar lelaki yang lebih tua-Yoongi- dengan wajah datar.

"Aish, Yoongi hyung bisakah kau sedikit bersikap manis pada adikmu sendiri..."

"Aaah lihat sudah malam, ayo kita makan malam". Yoongi beranjak bangun mengabaikan perkataan adiknya yang masih memandang tubuh kecil hyungnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Makan apa?" Tanya Taehyung merapikan segala jenis obat merah kedalam tempatnya kembali.

"Malam ini kita makan ayam!" Riang Yoongi berjalan keluar kamar itu menuju ruang makan mereka.

"Jinjja? Waah sudah cukup lama kita tidak makan ayam, ayo makan!!" Seru Taehyung berlari menuju meja makan mereka bersama.

Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian berjalan keluar memasuki gedung apartemen mewah itu dengan raut wajah lelah. Berjalan memasuki lift gedung itu dan menekan tombol 29, lantai dimana apartemen miliknya berada. Lift beranjak naik, ia terdiam dan menunduk menatapi kedua kakinya dibawah sana, kepalanya memutar serentet kejadian yang baru saja ia alami secara beruntun malam itu.

Pintu lift terbuka membuatnya menyeret kedua kakinya keluar, melangkah lurus mencapai apartemen bernomor 213 yang kemudian menekan beberapa angka yang menjadi password untuk memasuki apartemennya. Langsung saja ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang konon selalu membantunya untuk menyerap segala hal yang memberatkan kedua pundaknya dari segala masalah yang ia alami, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua matanya. Lelah. Itulah kata yang dapat menggambarkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Ia pikir cukup ayahnya yang akan membuatnya lelah dalam hidupnya, namun hal itu segera ia tepis mengingat perlakuan seseorang yang sejatinya telah ia percaya kemudian mengkhianatinya. Ia mengembuskan napas kasar, berusaha menerima bahwa kebanyakan orang yang ada disekitar dirinya hanyalah pengkhianat. Fakta itu sungguh membuatnya lelah. Ia mencoba untuk tidur, namun pendengarannya sedikit terusik oleh panggilan di teleponnya.

"Kenapa? Kau menggangguku kau tahu, jadi kau harus memberiku setidaknya berita yang menyenangkan yang akan kau katakan saat ini hingga aku tak harus mencekikmu besok." Ujarnya sebelum orang diseberang sana mengucapkan apapun.

"Hehehe, kau sungguh kasar seperti biasanya. Begini, Namjoon memenangkan pertandingan basketnya, kau pasti senang...karena walaupun tanpamu kita dapat tetap mempertahankan kemenangan tim kita! Kau tahu bahkan Namjoon melakukan Three Point yang keren didetik terakhir astaga seharusnya kau lihat semua itu!" Orang diseberang sana bercerita dengan semangat. Membuat Jimin sedikit tersenyum.

"Bagusah, lalu apa?"

"Kami akan merayakan kemenangan ini, namun karena kau tak datang, kami memutuskan untuk merayakan kemenangan ini besok pukul lima sore, kuharap kau datang Jimin!" Jimin mengembuskan napas malas.

"Kau tahu...sesungguhnya aku malas untuk itu. Tapi baiklah..aku akan datang mengingat ini termasuk pertandingan yang penting."

"Kau sungguh harus datang Jimin, itu akan impas dengan kau yang tidak bisa datang sore tadi, ayolah ini akan menyenangkan!"

"Baiklah..baiklah, kau menang kali ini Hoseok."

"Hahaha bagus kalau begitu, oh ya apa kau tak mau mengatakan tentang apa yang kau lakukan sore tadi padaku? Sehingga kau memilih untuk sama sekali tidak datang di pertandingan hari ini. Astaga, kami hampir kekurangan pemain dan untung saja Minho segera mengajukan diri mengambil posisimu di pertandingan." Protes Hoseok pada Jimin yang kini hanya terdiam dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Halo? Jimin kau masih disana?"

"Sesuatu yang tak perlu kau tahu...ya, tak ada yang perlu untuk tahu.."Lirih Jimin lemah.

TBC


	2. chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga...aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah bertukar shift dengan tiang listrik park itu lagi, apa-apaan dengan kencan dimalam jumat seperti ini, apakah ia berniat kencan dengan salah satu setan penghuni sungai Han!!??"

Sumpah serapah terus keluar dari mulut kecil pemuda yang juga bertubuh kecil.

Sementara seorang rekan kerjanya hanya menatap bosan sembari meneruskan pekerjaannya mengepel lantai.

"Namanya Baekhyun kalau mau tahu, dan dia bukan setan penghuni sungai Han yang kau maksud Yoongi"

"Ya...terserah bihun atau siapapun it-"

"Baekhyun Yoongi sayang..."

Yoongi menghentikan aktivitasnya mengelap meja dan menatap sinis rekan kerjanya

"Apa? Kau sipit jika begitu"

"Astaga Kihyun, bisakah sekali saja kau membelaku dan bukan si tiang listrik idiot itu?? Kau tahu aku selalu jadi korban disini" Ucapnya sedih kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, carilah pacar kalau begitu dan kau bisa membalas si tiang listrik park".

"Huh? Kau tau aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu, aku punya Taehyung dengan perut besarnya yang jauh lebih membutuhkanku dibanding siapapun". Yoongi mengelap meja itu lebih keras.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Taehyung bekerja? Ia bahkan sudah cukup umur untuk melamar sebagai pekerja paruh waktu disini". Yoongi berhenti dari aktifitas mengelap mejanya.

"Tidak...aku tidak akan mengizinkannya". Kemudian beranjak meninggalkan meja itu menuju wastafel.

"Hei Yoon..-"

"Aku sudah selesai, aku pulang". Segera ia meninggalkan restoran kecil tersebut dengan menenteng dua kotak sisa ayam hari itu.

"Yak!!...Yoon!?..aish...kenapa dia selalu sensitif setiap kali aku mengungkit adiknya itu?". Kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kakimu bengkak lagi?" Taehyung menyentuh pelan kedua kaki Yoongi yang berbaring disisinya.

"Masalah kecil"

"Tidak hyung...ini yang ke tiga kalinya dalam minggu ini". Taehyung beranjak duduk dan memijat kedua kaki kakaknya.

"Hmm.." Yoongi hanya bergumam pelan.

"Jelaskan". Ujar Taehyung singkat.

"Tidak ada...hmm, restauran ramai sejak pagi...jadi..-"

"Hyung..."Taehyung menekankan intonasinya, membuat Yoongi menghela napasnya malas.

"Motor itu mogok lagi...jadi aku harus mengantar ayam-ayam itu dengan berjalan kaki.."Jawab Yoongi pelan.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan memaksakan diri hyung...aku bisa bekerja jadi kau tidak perl...-"

"Tidak! Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu bekerja". Mutlak Yoongi segera menarik selimutnya, mengabaikan Taehyung yang menatapnya sedih, ia merasa bersalah. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi beban bagi hyung mungilnya ini? Andai saja ia bisa bekerja membantu Yoongi.

Ah...andai saja...

"Jimin kau tidak berminat mencoba?" Hoseok menyodorkan seonggok paha ayam ke hadapan Jimin, sementara ia hanya berdehem ringan dan fokus pada game ditangannya.

"Ayolah...aku tau kau akan suka ini".

"Diamlah seok, aku hampir mendapatkan 3 bintang jika aku tidak melakukan kesalahan". Jimin menghindari tangan Hoseok yang terus menyodorkan sepotong paha ayam dan menghalangi game di ponselnya.

"Ini aaaam..."Hoseok memaksa menyuapi Jimin dengan ayam ditangannya yang sontak membuat permainan ditangannya game over.

"Yaaak!!! Sial..."

"Makanlah, itu enak...lihat, bahkan Seokjin hampir menghabiskan ayam kita.." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya kala menatap Seokjin yang lahap menghabiskan potongan daging ditangannya dengan pipi menggembung.

"Yak! Seokjin hyung...kau mengambil jatahku!!" Protes Jimin setelah menyadari jatahnya telah dilahap namja itu.

"Kuphikr khau thidk mha"

"Telan dulu hyung..." Namjoon menyodorkan segelas air pada hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Kupikir kau tidak mau ayam itu, kau hanya peduli pada game itu!" Seru Seokjin melakukan pembelaan setelah meneguk air minumnya.

"Hanya karena aku main game bukan berarti aku tidak mau ayam itu! Yak..bahkan itu ayam dari restoranmu sendiri, seharusnya kau sudah bosan memakannya!". Jimin memprotes.

"Aku membuka restoran itu karena aku suka makan, aku mencintai makanan dan aku tidak akan bosan untuk makan!" Seokjin melanjutkan mengunyah ayam ditangannya.

"Yak!! Namjoon hyung, astaga bawa pulang pacar gendutmu ini!! Aku bahkan belum makan siang.."

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG GENDUT!?.."

"Yak..ya!! Astaga, bisakah kalian makan dengan tenang? Jim...ini makan bagianku, aku sudah kenyang". Ujar Namjoon sembari menyodorkan kotak ayam miliknya ke depan Jimin.

"Hm?...sepertinya aku pernah melihat ini.."Jimin mengambil kotak ayam milik Namjoon.

"Tentu saja itu dari restoranku". Timpal Seokjin setelah mengunyah ayam terakhirnya.

"Bukan...aku tau kau punya restoran ayam, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku memakan ayam dari restoranmu hyung" Jimin masih membolak balikan kotak ayamnya.

"Ya...ya...aku tau kau bukan tipe manusia pemakan makanan murah seperti ini, bisa-bisa perutmu mual karena ayam ini tidak se-steril makanan di restoran mewah langgananmu". Cibir Seokjin malas.

"Kau berlebihan hyung, aku selalu makan disana hanya karena restoran itulah yang terdekat di apartemenku...tapi sungguh aku merasa pernah melihat ini".

"Apa kau sejenis mahluk kuno yang belum pernah melihat satu set menu pesan antar?...oh maaf aku lupa itu bukan makanan dengan standar restoran...aku yakin kau meragukan jasa pesan antar yang tidak bisa menjaga ke-sterilan makanan itu".

"Ah...jadi itu". Jimin bergumam pelan.

"Apa?"

"Ah!..itu dia...sipendek berwajah pucat dan galak, hyung! Bagaimana bisa kau mempekerjakan manusia yang tidak manusiawi seperti itu?" Jimin berdecak malas.

"Huh? Siapa maksudmu?". Seokjin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Namjoon setelah puas menghabiskan jatah Jimin.

"Namja pucat, galak, bermata kecil...tubuhnya juga kecil...pendek, ah dia seperti hantu ngomong-ngomong".

"Kau panggil pegawaiku hantu? Benar-benar...-"

"Yak! Namjoon hyung tolong jinakkan pacarmu ini". Jimin menangkis lemparan bantal yang dilemparkan Seokjin.

"Nikmatilah selagi bisa Jim...siapa lagi yang berani melemparimu dengan bantal selain Seokjin hahaha". Namjoon malah menertawai tingkah kekasih manisnya itu. Ayolah, Jimin itu namja yang ditakuti banyak orang, dan Namjoon baru mengetahui bahwa Seokjin bisa menjadi fobia tersendiri bagi Jimin...lihat saja bagaimana ia tidak memberi ampun pada namja bantet itu?

"HYUUNG...astaga pegawai dan bos sama saja galaknya..-Yak! JANGAN LEMPAR GELAS ITU!"

TBC

akhirnya bisa dilanjut lagi, walaupun alurnya agak lambat hehe

Oiya btw, CONGRATS BTS AND ARMY buat RIAA nya ayo ancurin rekor2 lainnya lagi

We purple u


End file.
